With the proliferation of computers, there has also arisen a variety of approaches for generating computer-readable instructions for operating computers. However, such instructions often require detailed knowledge of a computer programming language and manually entering a variety of instructions for the computer to execute.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced.